Can You keep a Secret?
by Hogibear92
Summary: Imagine having a secret get out...now imagine having them all get out! Follow the life of witty twenty one year old Hermione Granger, as she learns about life, love, and keeps us laughing the entire way there.HG&RW,HP


**Can you keep a Secret?**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Oh, and I borrowed the title of another book.

A/N-Well here I am again! I got a new computer all to myself now, and just had this come to my head. For any who are wondering, I am still writing Project Sabotage, and all the others that have chapters(which is most of them). Anyways, I hope you guys like this! Please read and rate!

Chapter One

I sat humbly around the kitchen table, in my shared London flat. I was soundlessly sipping coffee, while reading The Quibbler. It was around eight in the morning, and I was fully dressed in my healers' uniform. Truthfully, I wasn't really looking forward to work.

"Morning,"came a voice I recognized as Luna's. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"She probably spent the night over Harry's," I said absently, without even looking up.

Luna spoke, as she poured hot coffee into her mug. "Oh, really?" she said, in a slightly amused voice. She took a swing of the brew, before speaking again. "Hmm… it seems to me like they're pretty serious."

"Yeah," I answered, still deep into the article. "I suppose since quidditch season is coming soon, I bet she'll see a lot less of Harry. That was probably the last overnighter for a while."

Luna smirked, and joined me at the table. "Do you reckon now Ginny will be moody?"

I smiled back, finally looking up. "Remember when Harry was away for a month?" I said.

Luna nodded. "She was in a terrible mood the entire time," she added.

Suddenly, getting off the subject of our lustful friends, Luna peered at the magazine I was reading.

"Aha ,"she exclaimed merrily. "I knew one day you would like it!"

"I don't like it," I lied.

She gave me a skeptical look. "Sure Hermione. And how many times have you used my discount for every issue?"

She has a point there, I thought. But still, I added in my thoughts, it's not like I'm going to admit that.

"So," I said, after a few minutes had passed. "Are you opening the shop late today?"

"No, Neville is being a dear," she said pleasantly. "He's opening today. I'm coming in around nine."

Oh yes, I thought contentedly. She set herself up for this one.

"Ah, you and Neville seem pretty _cozy_ lately," I said, putting extra emphasis on the word cozy, as I emptied my mug.

"Hermione!" said Luna, in a tone of voice that said I –can't-believe-you're-saying-that. "We're merely partners in business!"

Instantly defensive, I thought. Ah yes, she fancies him.

I smiled innocently. "If you say so," I answered, in a dubious voice.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be off to work?"

"Ah, yes mummy," I said, giving her and pretentious smile and straightening my white uniform.

"Hey," Luna said suddenly, as I was halfway out the door. "Why did about everyone at your work have gold uniforms? I only saw a handful with white and grey."

Luna was referring to when she and Ginny had come to my work a few weeks ago. I'd been dreading this question since, but I knew it would come up.

I sighed. "Oh, umm…."

Don't lie Hermione, I thought to myself. Don't lie, don't lie.

"White uniforms mean lead healers," I said, lying straight through my teeth. "Gold means juniors, and gray means trainees."

"Oh, well that makes sense!" exclaimed Luna. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione! A lead healer!"

Well, I thought, moments later outside. Way to go Hermione. Now there's another secret to add to the heap. Well, the truth is ugly. I am not a lead healer. I'm probably the lowest trainee in the whole building! And what's worse, is that I've worked there since I was eighteen. How can I go three years, and not have a promotion? How about a raise? Or even some praise from my brainless boss? No!

Just helping a patient would satisfy me. But no, I get the task of getting to give out coffee. Taking supplies to the rooms. Peeking in on people, and make sure they've taken their sleeping potions. I really don't get it. I am on the same level as the juniors. True, I'm not leader material just yet. But I study the hardest, and pay the most attention to Kale, my boss.

Luna is so lucky, I find myself thinking. Ever since the Quibbler really hit its stride, Luna's dad has been rolling in cash… so much in fact, that he loaned her the money to openher store, _Luna's_.

It just wasn't fair. Why did my parents have to be muggles? I thought. They can only give me muggle money. But what good is that, living in a magical world?

Wait, I thought. They helped me with the rent for the flat. True, it was just for one month. But it was still a help.

I grinned. Especially the money I _borrowed _right after I graduated Hogwarts, for Harry, Ron, and my graduation trip. That was probably one of the most horrible things I've ever done. But at least I paid it back, once I got my job at Rose Infirmary. And they never even noticed….much.

So okay, I have secrets. But who doesn't? Honestly, I don't mean to have so many. But they just sort of pile up, like a great load. But I'm human. I can't be held responsible….can I?

Yeah, alright…. maybe I can.

As I enter work through the glass doors, I grab the new Daily Prophet sitting innocently on the table. The head healer, Linda, always leaves it right in the main room. I can't help but take it. Linda is a real jerk sometimes, being second in command to Kale. Maybe it's because she is always 'losing' her paper...but it's doubtful, right?

I look down at the front page, and see that the apparition and disapparation is still inaccessible, for some unexplained reason. Sure, the Ministry of Magic is trying several different theories, but I don't know which one to believe. But people sure are having a rough time adjusting to it, I thought. Most wizards and witches sure aren't used to having to take the bus.

As soon as I enter the Trainees Station, I get hastily told by Glenda, the secretary, that an owl has arrived for me. Intrigued, I instantly go and fetch it. But as soon as I read the messy handwriting, I'd lost all of my excitement. I was just Victor Krum, asking me to see him tonight. I sighed heavily. Victor is actually my boyfriend, but I'm beginning to loose all interest in him. But as usual, he seems simply enthralled by our one year relationship.

Even as I stood in Rose Infirmary, I feel my mind wandering on _him._ His humor, and his looks….No, stop I tell myself firmly. You're with Victor now. Not Ron. That's history, Hermione. I'm sure he's moved on.

Oh God, I thought, now mortified. I hope he hasn't moved on-I mean, I don't care. I'm with Victor now. He's lovely, and umm- handsome, so talented, and…..

God, I miss Ron.

"Granger!" exclaimed a shrilly voice, cutting my thoughts like a butcher knife. "I don't pay you to daydream! Get the janitor, and tell him that there's a mess on the third floor!"

"Yes Kale,"I muttered, tucking the letter from Victor in my pocket. Today would be just all around torture. First, I have a crappy job, and will get barked around all day to do menial tasks. Then, I have to face dim-witted Victor, and see if I have the nerve to break it off.

Great, I thought. Just great!

"Granger!" barked Kale. I don't get it, I thought. It's five, time to leave. What could he possibly want?

"Yes sir?" I replied, my light coat in my hands.

"Come in my office," he demanded. He looked down at the coat I was holding, and frowned. "Unless of course you're too busy."

"No sir," I answered. "I have all the time in the world!"

God Hermione, I told myself. You are such a suck-up.

"Well, sit," he demanded. I followed quickly. Man, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well Granger," he said, unhurriedly pacing his office. "I have a problem-"

I started racking my brain, trying to figure out what I'd done wrong. Finally, I settled I would apologize. That would make him a bit less mad…maybe.

"I'm so sorry!" I said remorsefully, cutting him off. "I'll get Linda back her papers! I have them all the way back from last year!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded, stopping in his tracks.

"Uhh…nothing! It was just a joke!" I said, lying unconvincingly.

He peered at me, but I guess he just decided to leave it be.

"Anyway," he said, quite annoyed. "I know that this is not in your field. But our EH team has been very busy lately, and if I don't get a new crew, then there wont be enough of them to go around."

The EH team was the emergency healer team. My ears perked up, as he continued.

He took a deep breath. "Can I trust you to be there in emergencies? If I can, I guess I'll take a chance on you. That is, if you can handle it, just being a trainee I don't usually assume much of you."

Immediately, happiness and anger arrived in my head. What does he mean he doesn't assume much of me? I thought angrily.

"I can't wait to show you that I can be the best EH you've ever had!" I exclaimed, trying to shield my anger.

"Oh, me either," Kale answers sarcastically. "You're being assigned the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team."

My jaw dropped. That's the team not only Victor is seeker in, but just recently Harry and Ron were traded from England's team, to Bulgaria's.

"Problem?" he asks me. "Oh, I see. You don't like quidditch-"

"No, I love it!" I hear myself say. Ok, so not the whole truth, I think. But I certainly don't hate.

After he gave me a schedule for the games and practices(which were mostly in Britian), andI cheerfully left. I had a mixture of happiness, yet an unidentified feeling. Almost like an uneasiness. Honestly,I really don't want to spend more time with Victor than I already do. But seeing Ron again….it'd been weeks.

We hadn't been as good as friends since we broke it off. Now we talk to each other in acquaintance type voices, and talk about the bare minima concerning all personal information. But as excited as I was to see Ron again, I was even more nervous. I felt like I might mess up, or look idiotic in front of him. But then again, this wasn't a new feeling. I'd always had my heart thump like crazy, and I would always start doubting myself. At one point, I thought. I was in love with him…but-but that was ages ago….

As soon as I got home, I found Ginny, looking miserable in the sitting room.

"Ginny?" I inquired. "Oh, dear! Look at all those cuts and scraps!"

"Yeah," she answered weakly. "I'll tell you Hermione, flying coaches have it rough. And I'm just in training. Imagine what it'll be like in a few months."

I tiss-tissed, an annoying habit that I'd always possessed. "C'mon, let's go to the bathroom so I can see about those cuts."

Ginny groaned. "Sometimes I hate living with a healer," she mumbled.

I laughed, as we went inside. I ran a wet cloth under the water. "Oh, guess what?" I said eagerness in my voice. I gave Ginny no time to answer, for I practically screamed that I'd been promoted.

"Let me tell Luna," I said after Ginny had congratulated me. One of bad things about secrets is that sometimes it's hard to keep them all straight. I can only hope that Ginny and Luna don't talk in depth about my promotion. The absolutely worst part about secrets is when they get out.

Later that evening, Victor greeted me with a long kiss, which I broke quicklyshort. He hardly seemed to notice, though. He was practically beaming at me.

"Have fun,"Ginny said sarcastically, grinning wildly. I gave her a malevolent look.

"Oh,"Ginny said, as we were close to the door. "Tell my brother I said hello."

Ginny always tell Victor this every time she sees him. I have to admit too, the look on Victor's face is simply priceless. Victor and Ron had always despised one another ever since I was fourteen. But it definitely didn't help me when ever wanting to speak to either one of them…or just Ron. I really don't think that Victor pays half a mind to a thing I say anyways.

I'd definitely dressed appropriately for the weather. Even though it was a bit after seven, it was a hot August night. I had on a beautiful pink sundress, with the matching heels and bag. Ginny and Luna were convinced that since I'd grown a bit, I'd become "more like a girl", whatever that was suppose to mean. Ginny had, as usual, done my hair and makeup. I really don't know where she learned it all, being the only girl (besides her mother) in such a large family. But some people have their gifts, I guess.

We ate dinner in Hex's, basically the only place he ever took me out to.That's one thing about Ron that I loved.Our dates had never been tedious. Every date was different. And he seemed to always know my moods somehow. When I was hungry, he announces we're going for dinner. When I was extra excited, he would usually take me dancing. When I was in a real se-um, never mind.

Two hours later,Victor and I are walking aimlessly down the street. I yearn to go home badly. Finally though, I had enough courage. I was going to do it.

I stopped, and turned to him, so that we were facing each other. Victor thought this was an attempt for me to start a make-out session. I firmly pushed him off. "Look-can we talk?"

"Um…suve," he answers. "Oh vait, me virst."

I cleared my throat. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Alvight, well heve goes…"he said, full of confidence. "I love you."

"Whoa!"

Crap, I thought. Did I say that aloud?

"Yes. I knov,"Victor said. "I'm quite exvited too."

Before I even had time to answer, I see a familiar face come in my direction. My heart starts to pound, as I see Ron getting closer. We share a warm smile, but I notice he give Victor a cold look.

"Von!"said Victor, with a false glad voice. "Vhat a vondervul surprise!"

"Back at you," he said, looking directly at me.

Gosh, he looks so good, I think. His shaggy red hair…his muscular arms…oh God does this dress make me look fat? No Hermione. Calm down. And stop pounding, heart! You can handle this!

"How's quidditch going?" I asked lightly.

"Great," he said, smiling broadly. "And how is it down at the infirmary?"

"Excellent," I answered. "I just got promoted. I'm hoping we'll see a lot more of each other."

Oh my God, I thought. I did not just say that! Especially in front of Victor! What am I doing? I can't flirt with Ron! I can't think about Ron!

"Me too," Ron said silkly, almost frightening me. I'd forgotten they were there for a moment. "I hope I get to see a lot more of you."

Oh my God, I repeated in my head. Crap. No, he can't flirt back! C'mon Hermione! Find a distraction!

Looking around, I found it in a display window.

"Oh, excuse me a moment," I said. "It was wonderful seeing you Ron."

I walked away, but Victor and Ron continued to talk. I wondered what they were talking about, but I soon forgot it once I got closer to the window. It was a beautiful ring, with a large diamond in the middle. If I ever get married, I thought, that-

I stopped thinking about that. I'll never be married by the way things are go.

I was suddenly a bit sad. I told Victor I was under the weather, and insisted that I was extremely contagious, and he better not walk me home. Ron, I knew, didn't believe my lie by the way he looked like he could bust out laughing at any moment. But Victor was absolutely apologetic, saying he might've had a cold sometime last month. It's pitiful of all the things I can say to Victor, and he actually believes me.

As soon as Victor had his back turned, I darted the other way. In my hurry, I'd ran straight into a man, who was wearing his hood. It fell off, and I saw it to be Harry.

"Harry!" I said cheerfully. We exchanged a friendly hug, and hellos.

"So," said Harry. "What brings you downtown?"

I rolled my eyes. "A date," I answered. "With-"

"Krum!" Harry said. Looking at my puzzled expression, he said. "Ginny told me."

"Ah, of course," I said. "Well, where were you just headed?"

"The pub," he admitted. "Thought if I was drunk enough, maybe Krum won't bother me as much tomorrow."

I actually laughed. "Mind if I join you?"

I don't usually drink. But I was having a good, and a bad day all at the same time. So I took a few drinks. Okay okay. More than I few.I have to admit though, Harry didn't drink nearly as much as I did. But I only drink about twice a year, so I suppose I might overdo it.

"Krum,"I said about an hour later, laughing my head off for no apparent reason. "is so stupid! But don't tell him I said that! Or that I really wanna break up with him! And that I hate his mom! And especially don't tell him that I think that you're way better at quidditch! Haha!"

I really wished I'd stopped, butit only went downhill from there.

"And please Harry, don't tell Ron that I'm in love with him! Or that doing it with him, was so so so much better than with Krum! And don't him that I cried after I lost my virginity to him!"

All this had just spilled out of my mouth so quickly, I had no idea what I was saying anymore. I know that I was just digging myself deeper and deeper into a hole, but I felt like I could trust Harry. So I told him everything. And by everything, I mean I told him about being asked out by Neville once. I even told him about me having a crush on him in our first year at Hogwarts, and that I really don't like Ginny's singing at all.

Harry just stared at me a long time afterwards. "Hermione-is all that true?"

"Of course!" I said happily, taking another swing of my drink. "Wow, I feel so much better!"

"You won't be saying that tomorrow morning," I hear Harry say under his breath.

Harry insisted that he walk me home. Not because of any romantic reason (like I would wish with Ron), but because I'd nearly "tackled someone because I said they'd look suspicious", as Harry had told Ginny when we got to my flat. I went straight to bed when I got home. I wasn't feeling near as good as I had in the pub. I knew I would be waking up in a matter of hours, to find a fresh hangover. And it was the perfect thing to cap my absolutely not perfect date with Victor.

Around two, I woke up in a start. I instantly knew two things. One, I had the worst hangover of the century. Two, I had absolutely blown my entire life. Well not exactly that. But all I knew is that Harry now knows every secret of mine. And what's more important, he knew everything about Victor and Ron!

I slapped myself in the head, which I found to hurt more with a hangover, than without.

But it didn't matter anymore. What if Harry tells? I thought. No, Harry wouldn't do that….would he? Get a hold of yourself Hermione. Harry had been your best friend for ages. He wouldn't tell-Oh my God! I told him about the crush I'd had on him when I was eleven! And-and I told him about losing my virginity! Oh my God!

Like I said earlier, the worst part of secrets is when they get out. But, as I am now experiencing, it's bad enough to have one secret get out. But it's about a million times worse when they all get out at once.

A/N-ok, well here you go! This is definitely going to be a chapter story. How do you like it so far? Well please read and rate!


End file.
